


Provocador

by Gisela



Category: Actor RPF, British Actor RPF, X-Men (Movies), X-Men RPF, fassavoy - Fandom, mcbender - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Comic Con 2015, Drama, Fassavoy, Friendship, Love between friends, Lovers, M/M, McBender, Romance
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-05
Updated: 2015-08-24
Packaged: 2018-04-13 02:18:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4504050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gisela/pseuds/Gisela
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mientras Michael da una entrevista, James aprovecha para pellizcarle el trasero. Ahora Michael debe responder a su acto de provocación.</p><p>Michael Fassbender/James McAvoy</p><p>Fassavoy</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Provocador

**Author's Note:**

> Saludos! Mi primera historia en años, mi primera historia en AO3. Decidí escribirla luego de ver la entrevista de Michael en la F1, donde James le pellizca el trasero delante de cámaras. Si no la han visto, búsquenla, no tiene desperdicio.  
> Mis agradecimientos a los muchachos por esos momentos de tensión y amor entre ellos. La historia va a seguir avanzando en relación al Comic Con y desvaríos míos.  
> Espero que disfruten, gracias por leer.

\- Sos un provocador, eso es lo que sos.

Sintió tanto placer de poder decirle lo que se le había atragantado en la garganta cuando James le había pellizcado el trasero. Si la cámara no hubiese estado prendida, se lo hubiese dicho. Pensándolo mejor, se lo hubiese dicho de todas formas, tendría sentido en su bromance, como llaman su relación los faranduleros. Pero ellos no son hermanos, si lo fueran, serían unos muy incestuosos, como los Lannisters.

En cuanto lo vio salir hacia el patio de la casa donde habían organizado una fiesta por las carreras, entendió la indirecta. Le dio un beso a Alicia en la frente y le dijo que volvería. Ella también había entendido la indirecta, su acuerdo tácito de no exclusividad mantenía las quejas al mínimo, pero eso no quiere decir que no las hubiera. Sí podía poner la cara que quisiese cuando la otra persona que calentaba la cama de Michael estaba en el mismo lugar que ella. Observó a Michael marcharse por la puerta de vidrio, hacia la oscuridad del patio y siguió hablando animadamente con Nicholas.

Lo localizó apoyado en el tronco de un árbol de una enorme copa, en unos días sería luna llena y su brillo tiraba sombras tenues en el amplio terreno. Adivinaba su sonrisa pícara, no tenía apuro, se acercó disfrutando cada paso que lo acercaba más a James.

\- Bien, tenés mi atención.

\- Pensé que ya la tenía – contestó divertido. Por un segundo, los ojos de James reflejaron el centelleo de la luna y los vio penetrantemente celestes, como a la luz del día. Se detuvo a dos pasos, mirándolo directamente.

James estaba expectante, sabía que el turno de Michael de hacer algo, de contestar a su provocación. Por el momento, se dejaría hacer. El irlandés dejó caer el peso de su cuerpo hacia adelante, apoyó su mano izquierda en el tronco. Con la otra comenzó a delinear el hombre izquierdo de James, bajó por la manga de su remera negra hasta tocar la piel lechosa. El contacto era suave, delicado. Michael no quitaba la mirada de James, calculando sus reacciones, pendiente de ellas. Sintió la piel de gallina bajo su toque, la noche estaba fresca pero cálida, sin embargo, Michael sabía que eran sus dedos recorriendo desesperadamente lentos el brazo izquierdo de James los que causaban esa reacción.

En cuanto llegó a su mano, Michael ascendió esta vez, por su torso, desde el cinturón de sus estrechos pantalones oscuros hasta sus hombros, delineando su delgada y firme figura, todo sin quitar su vista del otro. Podían sentir sus respiraciones profundas, el escoses abrió ligeramente los labios rojizos cuando Michael finalmente tocó su rostro, acunándolo con su mano. Cerró los ojos involuntariamente.

\- Sos un provocador, eso es lo que sos – Michael susurró encima de su oído izquierdo, el aliento cálido presionando contra su piel hizo que olvidara su idea de quedarse quieto. Estiró los brazos y acercó el torso de Michael hacia el suyo, sintió la calidez de su cuerpo golpeando el suyo y gimió bajito, quejándose de la demora del ansiado contacto.

Entonces Michael se detuvo en chupar el lóbulo de su oreja. Los gemidos de James eran más audibles, sentía la entrepierna del pantalón apretada reaccionando ante ese estímulo. El escoses apretó más aún su musculoso cuerpo, lo necesitaba sentir sin toda esa ropa en el medio. La mano de Michael estaba fría cuando se metió debajo de sus pantalones y comenzó a amasar su nalga, se la separaba, intentando hacerse un lugar hasta llegar a su punto más estrecho. Rugía con la boca alrededor de la oreja de James, imaginaba que era su pene y le dedicaba igual atención, mientras se restregaban mutuamente, ya desesperadamente.

Cuando Michael alcanzó a rozar la carne apretada de James, lo soltó ágilmente y se apartó.

\- Esto… es… provocar…

\- No, esto es crueldad. Vení.

Quiso sujetarlo para besarlo pero Michael no se dejó. Interpuso una mano estirada entre ambos. James estaba desconcertado y caliente, la peor combinación. Quería y necesitaba aliviar ese deseo.

\- No. No lo vuelvas a hacer, porque después no te bancás las consecuencias – le dijo entre serio y divertido. James, exasperado, se pasó una mano por la cabeza ahora pelada y se señaló la entrepierna, donde asomaba un pronunciado bulto -. ¿Y qué? ¿Sabés cómo me dejaste cuando me tocaste el culo hoy? Estaba más caliente que pava, James – dijo casi gritando. Algo parecido a un puchero asomó de los labios del más pequeño. Michael no pudo seguir pretendiendo que estaba molesto, lo estaba, pero de un modo inofensivo – Vení, volvamos – le extendió una mano junto a una sonrisa encantadora, una de esas de costado, con los ojos tan iluminados como siempre que miraba a James.

El escoses tomó su mano y le devolvió la sonrisa. Venían sujetados por la cintura, compartiendo bromas privadas y sin dejar de mirarse, ya sin tensión no resuelta. Michael acariciaba la pelada de James, la de arriba. Entraron a la sala sin cambiar de posición, era común verlos así, siempre tocándose. Sin mediar palabra, Michael fue al lado de Alicia. James, por respeto y porque no soportaba las miradas duras de la joven sobre su persona, fue a entablar conversación con el ganador de la carrera de la tarde.

\- ¿Qué estás tomando? – Alicia le mostró la menuda botella de cerveza. Michael entendió y fue a buscar dos, enseguida se enganchó con la charla de Nicholas y Jennifer, no sin dejar de mirar hacia donde estaba James. No lo perdía de vista, no se perdía ninguno de sus gráciles y contundentes movimientos, su ceja traviesa, su trasero redondeado, su risa grave, el espacio que lo rodeaba parecía vibrar ante su presencia. Él vibraba ante su presencia. Sonrió ante la idea de ese pellizco, sonrió ante la idea de que James también lo estaba mirando.


	2. Como si no hubiese mañana

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La segunda parte de lo que pudo haber ocurrido entre grabaciones, viajes y celos.  
> Espero que disfruten.

De nuevo se enteraba de dónde estaba Michael por el Instagram de alguien más. ¿En qué momento había viajado a Suecia? Bloqueó el teclado del celular y lo tiró lejos, sobre la cama. No había salido de Montreal desde que había llegado, aun cuando no tenía que grabar todos los días. Tenía los fines de semana libres, pero había pensado pasarlos con Michael y ahora él se iba cada vez que tenía oportunidad. Se iba con…ella.

Buscaba llamar su atención todo el momento, incluso lo había pellizcado en medio de una entrevista. Pensó entonces que sería suficiente para que Michael esté pendiente de él, pero lo cierto es que no habían estado juntos desde hace meses. Tiempo en que estuvo promocionando “Macbeth”, en Cannes, viajando, de aquí a allá, con…ella.

No es que él se haya mantenido quieto, estuvo trabajando, grabando, en el teatro y pasando tiempo con su familia. Pero creyó que había un pacto implícito: mientras estén grabando y promocionando X-Men, sólo estarían para el otro. Sin embargo, en algún momento, Michael se zafó de ese trato y ahora él estaba solo, mirando por la amplia ventana del hotel cómo el sol se ponía en la tarde canadiense.

En algún lugar había leído que cuando uno está triste, los atardeceres resultan hermosos. Y este era especialmente bello. Debía estar muy triste. Lo estaba. Extrañaba a su amigo, a su amante, a su Michael Fassbender. Había creado un sentido de posesividad a lo largo de los años, a medida que se fortalecía su amistad y se tornaba en pasión y en… agitó la cabeza, negando. El sentimiento innombrable se asomaba entre sus pensamientos cada vez que pensaba en su relación con Michael.

Repentinamente, agarró su campera de cuero y salió velozmente de la habitación del hotel.

***

Luego de un fin de semana festivo en Suecia, tuvo que volver a Montreal. Arregló sus horarios para llegar justo cuando comenzaran con las grabaciones. Alicia estaba contenta de que pase todo su tiempo libre con ella, a pesar de que tenga que viajar constantemente. Estaba agotado, realmente, pero luego del fin de semana en las carreras de la F1, su novia le había demandado más tiempo con ella, _sólo_ con ella.

La exclusividad no estaba incluida en su relación, fue la primera condición que Michael le puso cuando comenzaron a conocerse. Ella no sabía en ese momento en qué se estaba metiendo, pero con el paso de los meses, supo quién era la otra persona que calentaba su cama, como a menudo se refería a James McAvoy. Y ella no iba a retroceder. Sabía que de a poco podía ir desplazando al escocés, por lo menos, haría todo para intentarlo. Congeniaba con Michael y se sentía feliz con él y sabía que su novio también sentía algo especial por ella.

***

Les había tocado compartir maquillaje esa mañana. Michael se detuvo apenas un segundo en la puerta, cuando había advertido la pelada de James, pero entró con toda su energía habitual y una amplia sonrisa.

\- Buenos días, Sarah. James – saludó a la maquillista con un beso en la mejilla y extendió su mano al aludido. La muchacha le colocaba polvo en las mejillas y James curvó los labios ligeramente. Apretó su mano decididamente y volvió a observarse en el espejo, sin prestarle mucha atención al colorado. Mientras tanto, Michael se sentó al lado suyo, frente a otro espejo y clavó sus ojos, divertido, en James.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Nada. Cada vez que te veo pienso que te queda muy bien la pelada, eso es todo – dijo alegremente, mostrando sus dientes. Un ligero, imperceptible, sonrojo apareció en las mejillas de James. Pero había decidido ser tan frío como Michael lo estaba siendo con él.

\- ¿La pasaste bien en Suecia? Seguramente te entretuviste… - dijo con sorna. La chica seguía dedicada a su cara, no podía creer que estén teniendo una escena de celos delante de ella. Michael endureció su quijada, la indirecta no le había pasado por alto. Los ojos seguían fijos en James, igual de duros que su rostro.

\- Estar en Suecia me hizo bien, me sentí joven de nuevo. Cada vez que voy, regreso relajado, sin tensiones. Suecia es diferente, ¿sabés? – lo dijo casi descuidadamente, sopesando el impacto que tenían las palabras en James. Soltó una ligera risita y cruzó las piernas.

\- Listo, James. Andá a cambiarte, Bryan ya me avisó que van a comenzar con la escena en Cerebro – Sarah fue con Michael ahora, mientras el escocés pasaba saliva y se sujetaba a la silla. Los celos, los celos lo estaban volviendo loco.

\- Pensé que era la primera vez que visitabas Suecia – dijo resoplando, con las fosas de la nariz dilatadas. Parecía que no había escuchado a la joven.

\- Sí, lo era – le guiñó un ojo y se dejó hacer por la muchacha, quien hacía todos sus intentos por mantenerse profesional, pero esos dos se la estaban poniendo difícil. James lo miraba fijamente, sabía que lo estaba haciendo a propósito, qué descarado. El ambiente se estaba tensionando a medida que pasaban los minutos sin hablarse. Sarah se dijo que algo andaba mal allí y decidió salir, con una excusa.

\- Me necesitan en el set – se fue rápidamente, sin mirarlos -. Arréglenlo en un hotel, por dios... – musitó.

Cada uno en su silla miraba el reflejo del otro en el espejo. James pensaba qué le diría: que estaba celoso, que lo había extrañado, que lo tocaría de nuevo delante de todos, que Alicia no era para él, que dejaría a Anne-Marie… y la culpa le pegó en el estómago. Sabía que no tenía derecho a quejarse, no mientras él mismo estaba en el medio de una compleja situación. Al diablo.

\- Te puedo leer la mente, Charles…digo, James – dijo despacio Michael, mientras se bajaba de su silla y avanzaba hacia el escocés -. No me podés ocultar que te morís de celos. Lo sé, yo también lo hago cada vez que volvés con tu familia, pero no te digo nada, esa es la diferencia – su voz grave era como un hechizo para James, lo tenía cautivado, sólo podía respirar pesadamente y mirarlo, mientras Michael acortaba la distancia entre ellos -. Sabés también cómo son las cosas entre nosotros – le tocó el rostro, delineándole la línea de donde antes había cabello -. No me podés pedir lo que no me podés dar…

Selló sus palabras con un beso, apoyó sus labios delicadamente en los colorados de James, quien vio cómo su reflejo era besado por un Michael Fassbender con una mano en su espalda, como un caballero. Vio su propia dicha y su propio placer en el James del espejo y mandó al diablo todo. Lo estrechó tan fuerte como podía estando sentado e intensificó el acercamiento, con su lengua buscaba llegar cuán lejos podía en la boca de Michael. El irlandés lo abrazó también, sintiendo el cálido cuerpo delgado reaccionar ante su contacto.

\- Pensé que estabas enojado.

\- Lo estoy.

\- James…no soy de nadie, porque de quien quiero ser, tampoco puede ser mío - se miraron a los ojos, Michael sostenía su rostro con adoración -. Estoy en esta situación debido a vos, a vos y a tus encantadores ojos, a vos y a tus encantadoras estrategias para no asumir tus sentimientos – James tragó con dificultad -. Besáme.

***

Ese fin de semana decidieron ir a un bar en el centro de Montreal. Salieron con sus compañeros de elenco, pero pronto se sentaron en una mesa en un rincón privado, entre las parpadeantes luces rojas del lugar. Michael le había dicho a Alicia que no podría viajar para verla. Ella entendió la indirecta y no preguntó nada, sólo el silencio desde el otro lado de la cámara en Skype. Cerró sesión, molesta. Michael no esperaba menos, pero James también le demandaba tiempo y dedicación. No podía negarse a esos profundos ojos turquesas.

\- Hola, amor. Hoy venís acompañado. Ya te traigo lo de siempre – una mesera con una apretada calza negra le sonrió a James, sin siquiera mirar a Michael, quien elevó una ceja, extrañado.

\- Bueno, algo tengo que hacer los fines de semana, mientras vos paseas por Suecia – dijo con malicia, mostrándole los dientes.

\- No voy todos los fines de semana a Suecia.

\- Sabés de qué hablo… - Michael miró hacia otro lado. La mesera trajo dos Stella Artois y se fue, no sin dedicarle antes una amplia sonrisa a James.

\- Hagamos algo: no hablemos de nuestras vidas esta noche. Hagamos como si sólo existiésemos nosotros, ¿está bien? – mientras lo decía, arrimaba su silla a la de James, para que sus piernas enfundadas en apretados pantalones se tocasen. James le sonrió apenas y dejó caer su mano izquierda en la rodilla derecha de Michael.

Conversaban sobre el trabajo de James en el teatro, su amor por el escenario; las ganas de descansar de Michael, la expectativa por las próximas películas que estrenaría y que todavía le faltaba filmar; sobre las películas que habían visto, las que querrían hacer en un futuro, algunos proyectos de la productora de Michael. Se estimulaban mutuamente, con sus comentarios ingeniosos y el cómodo espacio que habían creado entre ellos. Sí, sólo existían ellos cuando sus miradas se conectaban. Sus compañeros lo notaban y por ello no se acercaban, pensaban que pincharían su burbuja de amor. Amor de amigos, pensaban. Era así, y un sentimiento extra, que ya se notaba a medida que avanzaba la noche y la cantidad de cerveza ingerida. Reían y se perdían en los ojos del otro, turbados por el alcohol.

\- Vamos a tu habitación, James – dijo _James_ en su oído, rozando sus largas pestañas en la cien del escocés y sabiendo que las orejas eran un punto erógeno, al mismo tiempo que apretaba un lugar específico, muy cerca de su entrepierna. El aludido no necesitó más estímulo para ponerse en marcha.

El viento fresco de la madrugada los golpeó de lleno, salieron sujetándose de la cintura, después de despedirse con un gesto de sus compañeros, que seguían bailando animadamente en la pista del bar. Un auto los llevó hasta el hotel, venían bromeando en el asiento trasero sobre viejas aventuras. Las risas siguieron hasta el ascensor, donde se besaban torpemente, siempre sonriéndose. Michael acorraló a James entre su cuerpo y la pared, restregando su entrepierna, mostrándole cuán ansioso estaba por él.

Cuando el ascensor llegó al último piso, salieron aún atrapados en un húmedo beso, descuidados de quien podía verlos. Con ansiedad y manos nerviosas, James abrió la puerta de su habitación, no podía concentrarse porque tenía pegado a su espalda un más ansioso aún Michael Fassbender, que le dedicaba especial atención al lóbulo de oreja y le comenzaba a tocar el abdomen por debajo de su remera, presionándolo contra su propio cuerpo.

Apenas atinó a cerrar la puerta detrás suyo, cuando el irlandés intensificó la fuerza de sus besos y de sus roces, explorando ávidamente debajo de su remera, enseguida se la quitó, presionando la piel que estaba a su alcance mientras gemía en su boca. James no podía más que responder con más gemidos, igual de deseoso por tocar la piel del irlandés. La campera de cuero que traía cayó al suelo. Desnudó su torso, mientras las manos de Michael recorrían abdomen, brazos, pectorales, pezones, toda la tersa piel salpicada de lunares chocolatosos.

No llegaron a la cama de tamaño doble que estaba en la habitación. Se terminaron de desnudar a medio camino, sin dejar de besarse, de morderse, de demostrarse la pasión que cada uno despertaba en el otro. Michael empujó a James en el piso alfombrado. El más pequeño lo miraba con hambre en los ojos.

\- Te deseo… te extrañaba, Mike… dios, cuánto te extrañaba… - perdió el habla mientras el irlandés besaba y mordía sus hombros, su cuello, toda la piel disponible, mientras con las manos abría su pantalón y se lo sacaba desesperadamente. James colaboraba moviendo las piernas y agitando los pies para deshacerse de las apretadas prendas, las medias y los zapatos.

Michael se tomó unos segundos para observar el tembloroso cuerpo que tanto anhelaba amar con su propio cuerpo. No habían prendido las lámparas. Por algún lado de las amplias ventanas entraba una iluminación tenue desde afuera, las luces de la ciudad en su esplendor, suficiente para que viese el brillo del sudor sobre la piel de James, totalmente expuesta. Se abalanzó sobre su cuerpo con un gruñido, con el pantalón puesto se restregaba contra el miembro duro de James, quien gemía entre besos, los dedos despeinando su cabello.

\- No es justo… sacáte la ropa… sacátela… te quiero ver… – James apenas podía coordinar una palabra detrás de otras y pensar en lo que estaba diciendo, su respiración estaba pesada y con sus manos buscaba el cierre del pantalón de Michael. El irlandés descendió hasta su entrepierna, ignorando sus demandas. Se moría por tener el pene sonrosado y duro de James en su boca, extrañaba su sabor y los sonidos excitantes que hacía su amigo cada vez que se lo comía.

Con una mano, forcejeaba con su ropa para sacársela mientras con la otra recorría las caderas de James, completamente hincado sobre su entrepierna. Un suave beso, apenas una presión de sus labios sobre el glande caliente, estimuló a James para que dé un hondo gemido que le hizo perder la cabeza. Chupó ávidamente su pene, provocando más sonidos guturales desde la garganta del escocés, quien se había levantado apenas sobre sus brazos para ver mejor el espectáculo que se desarrollaba abajo.

Michael lo atendía con igual pasión y cuidado, se sentía adorado por ese hombre de músculos marcados. Se abandonaba a sus más bajos instintos cuando estaba con él, sentía que podía hacer lo quisiera con él. Y sabía que tenía el mismo impacto sobre Michael. Ese sentimiento de posesividad era más fuerte en él, porque su inseguridad también lo era. Michael lo tenía, pero no tenía que demostrarlo constantemente, mientras que James sí. Y esos actos de servicio eran su forma favorita de hacerlo.

Michael lo besaba ahora, haciéndole probar su propio sabor amargo. ¿En qué momento se había terminado de sacar la ropa? Su piel quemaba bajo el contacto completo del cuerpo del irlandés. Sus erecciones se rozaban violentamente, como queriendo fundirse en uno solo. Se estrechaban fuertemente mientras Michael lo embestía como si estuviese cogiéndolo. Los gemidos producidos por esos roces no hacían más que excitarlos.

James notó cuando el cuerpo de Michael se levantó y fue a buscar su pantalón. En los bolsillos estaba el preservativo que se colocó con presteza y volvió a atacar el cuerpo que se estremecía ansioso por el contacto perdido. Mojó la punta apenas con saliva y sin pedir permiso, empezó a abrirse paso lentamente en la carne de James. El escocés apretaba los ojos y se asía de los brazos contraídos de Michael, quien lo miraba a la cara mientras se contenía de empujar más y más fuerte, estaba esperando que su amigo se acostumbrase a la intrusión.

Finalmente, James exhaló y supo que era la señal, se aventuró un poco más. Abajo suyo, el joven movió la cabeza hacia atrás y se quejó, pero no le dijo que se detuviese, ni siquiera con la mirada. Con un gruñido, empujó más. Dios, estaba tan estrecho, había pasado mucho tiempo.

James se cubrió la boca con el puño para no gritar cuando tuvo a Michael totalmente dentro suyo. Ardía. Dios, había pasado tanto tiempo. El irlandés no perdió el tiempo, empezó a moverse casi imperceptiblemente. El pene hinchado de James seguía el balanceo propuesto por las caderas de Michael impactando sobre las suyas. Gruñidos secos escapaban de su garganta, apenas podía enfocar la figura que le sostenía de las piernas, casi dobladas sobre su pecho. Quería besarlo, quería penetrarlo, quería hacerlo suyo de todas las formas posibles.

\- Oh, Mike, si… así… – había llegado a un punto que le hacía perder totalmente el enfoque de la vista y de dónde estaba. Sólo sentía un fuego abrazador en su culo y en su pene, como si se estuviese cogiendo a sí mismo. Qué extraña sensación. Se abandonó completamente a ella, mientras le llegaban los sonidos roncos de un hombre desde un punto que no podía precisar. La espalda le raspaba contra el piso alfombrado, no sabía a qué aferrarse, sus manos iban desde el suelo hasta el torso macizo que se extendía arriba suyo.

Michael también había perdido la cordura mientras embestía el cuerpo de James, rozando el límite de sus fuerzas físicas. Sentía cada punto de su cuerpo fundido al otro a través de su unión carnal. Había acabado hace unos instantes, dando un grito ronco, pero no quería terminar con la sensación de estar amando al hombre más importante de su vida. El tener sexo era otra forma de demostrarle cuánto lo amaba, ponía todo su empeño en el acto mismo, hasta extraviarse en las sensaciones.

El miembro de James yacía flácido sobre su estómago, apenas necesitó de un leve toque de la mano de Michael para que estallara, unas sendas gotas de semen cayeron sobre la piel de su vientre. Por inercia, seguía moviéndose dentro de James, aunque su miembro había perdido la firmeza. Veía cómo James recuperaba el aliento de a poco y lo miraba fijamente, esos labios rojos como las frutillas sólo invitaban a ser besados, mordidos, adorados. Salió sintiendo el movimiento de la carne cerrarse alrededor suyo, más consciente de ello, de todo a su alrededor. Se sacó el preservativo y lo dejó en un costado.

Se tendió junto al escocés, incapaz de mover las piernas. James lo rodeó con las propias, haciendo que quede de costado y se miraran a los ojos, los celestes contra los azules. James tomó una mano de Michael e hizo que toque su propio pecho, el latido se sentía como un tambor, dando golpes sucesivos. Michael sonrió y le besó la frente. Pasó la mano libre por su hombro y James se apoyó en su pecho. Percibieron cómo los latidos de sus corazones se acompasaban y fue la invitación para dormirse, totalmente relajados.

***

Agradeció que al día siguiente no tuviesen que grabar, porque esa mañana se despertaron tarde y con suaves besos que pronto se intensificaron y se tornaron húmedos. Michael respiraba en su nuca y se tenía que voltear para alternar besos errados con hondos gemidos. Su cuerpo recibía dispuesto las estocadas del irlandés, quien había recuperado las fuerzas después de dormir. Con una mano buscó las nalgas tiesas de su amigo y hurgó entre ellas, el solo contacto de sus dedos con el punto más apretado de Michael lo hizo ir más rápido. En la incómoda posición trataba de cogerlo con sus dígitos, lo que excitaba más aún al irlandés, quien lo sostenía con vigor de las caderas y lo elevaba, para tener mayor acceso.

El sonido de la cadera de Michael chocando contra los glúteos de James inundaba el cuarto, junto con los gemidos secos que daban, quedándose sin aire. Había pasado mucho tiempo y no sabían cuándo volverían a estar así, podría acabarse ese mismo día o al siguiente, era como si mañana fuese el fin del mundo y lo único que había que hacer hasta el final era el amor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Qué les pareció? Son encantadores juntos, lo sé. Ahí hay amor <3  
> Gracias por leer, el tercer capítulo sale pronto. "McBender con fritas" :P  
> Saludos!


	3. Getaway

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Una escapada, arrumacos y verdades.

**Getaway**

 

Mientras más intensos eran sus encuentros, más amargas resultaban los momentos posteriores. No había despedidas formales ni promesas. Sabían que se volverían a encontrar en el set, en la promoción de la película, en alguna salida común y que sería entonces como si el tiempo no hubiese pasado, como si las relaciones y las personas no hubiesen ocurrido, lo cual resultaba injusto para los demás y hasta para ellos.

 

Desde hace unos meses, un año quizás, empezó a pensar que no había visto así a Michael desde hace mucho tiempo, o quizás _nunca_. Esa palabra lo asustó, quería decir que esta vez su amigo estaba haciendo las cosas de forma distinta. Reflexionó sobre el motivo. Su ego y su inseguridad le dijeron que era por él mismo, porque no se arriesgaba a poner nombre a lo que sentía, ni siquiera a pronunciarlo, a soltarlo al mundo en forma de palabras. Él mismo estaba alejando a Michael y esa certeza lo apesadumbraba.

 

Sí, era un actor profesional y conseguía la toma cuando Bryan lo requería, pero en cuanto se apagaban las luces y regresaba al hotel no podía soportar la soledad. Tenía que salir. Afortunadamente, estaba rodeado de gente joven que todas las noches salía a celebrar eso precisamente, su juventud.

 

Quien siempre lo acompañaba era Nicholas, que le había parecido introvertido a primera vista pero a medida que lo fue conociendo descubrió una persona divertida y madura. Le recordaba a sí mismo en algún sentido: un prometedor actor tratando de hacerse un lugar en el mundo de la actuación. Había empezado desde joven, desde que era un niño, y había crecido frente a las cámaras. Era fácil pasar tiempo con él y tenía un aire despreocupado propio de su edad que ahora le venía muy bien a su taciturno ánimo.

 

De Michael, no tenía noticias.

 

***

 

Acarició el cabello lustroso de Alicia, quien sonrió ante el contacto. El tiempo compartido hacía que se desenvolvieran como una pareja estable entre sus amigos, como una pareja real, de a dos, sin terceros en el medio. Estaban cómodos con el otro, compartían sutiles,cotidianos, gestos de cariño. Michael había entrado en esaplacenterazona de seguridadcreada a partir de los sentimientos estables del otro.

 

Por momentos olvidaba que James estaba en Montreal, esperándolo. Él era totalmente consciente de que el escocés estaba pendiente de su regreso. Pero el espacio creado por la compañía de Alicia y la inestabilidad de la situación con James lo hacían replantearse el desarrollo del vínculo con su amigo. Tal vez lo que él esperaba de esa relación había cambiado y ya no era suficiente lo que James le ofrecía: coqueteos y toqueteos delante de las cámaras y encuentros ocasionales, cuando construían una brillante burbuja de adoración, deseo y entrega total. Sin embargo, en los últimos meses sentía una distancia profunda entre él y su amigo, no sólo geográfica sino también emocional. Lo estaba evadiendo, al principio inconscientemente, luego ya no tanto, y ahora lo extraño era que estén juntos en un mismo lugar que no sea el set de grabación de su última película juntos.

 

Aunque, cuando estaban juntos de nuevo era algo memorable. La visión del redondeado y sonrosadotrasero de James después de nalguearlo repetidas veces en su último encuentro lo hizo mirar a un costado. Tuvo que tomar de su trago para que nadie note la perturbación en su mirada.Reprimió una sonrisa. James lo hacía sonreír con sólo recordarlo. Había pasado por muchas experiencias como para saber que eso no era algo que se conseguía fácilmente. James era su amigo, su amante, su compañero, su tod…reprimió ese último pensamiento porque le hacía daño. Era verdad, una certeza que habitaba en lo profundo de su corazón y de su cuerpo, pero…había un pero.

 

Cuando volvió a enfocar su mirada hacia el grupo de personas alrededor suyo, uno de los amigos de Alicia movía su celular delante de sus narices, divertido. La pantalla mostraba la foto de un sonriente James con sus compañeros de grabación, con la pelada cabeza en su esplendor. Estaban Nick y Sophie también.Por el sonrojo en las mejillas del escocés, sabía que había bebido; además, estaban en algún bar. Algo pesado cayó cerca de la boca de su estómago y ya no pudo sonreír honestamente el resto de la noche. Su cambio de humor no pasó desapercibido para Alicia.

 

Ya en la habitación del hotel, encerrado en el baño, mandó un mensaje de texto a James. No se comunicaba en días y empezó a escribir sin pensar en la hora que sería en Montreal.

 

“¿Qué está pasando con Nick?”, envió lo primero que se le había cruzado por la cabeza en cuanto vio la foto, sin detenerse a pensar que era algo rudo no saludar ni disculparse por no contactarse antes. La comida le había caído mal y tenía acidez o eran los celos haciéndose un lugar en su estómago.

 

Sentía afuera, en el cuarto, a Alicia ir y venir. No había mediado palabra desde que se quedaron solos. Tuvo que forzar algunas sonrisas para las fotos con su grupo de amigos y se retiraron temprano. Sabía que la chica no estaba complacida pero no podía dejar de marcar su territorio.

 

La respuesta llegó en cuestión de minutos: “Primero, hola. Segundo, es tarde acá, estaba durmiendo. Tercero, ¿de qué estás hablando? Cuarto, te extraño”.

 

Se agarró la cabeza, estaba sentado sobre el inodoro con la tapa puesta y, además, estaba siendo ridículo. Nick y James sólo eran amigos. Los estúpidos celos lo habían atacado cuando había bajado la guardia y creía que podía alcanzar la ansiada seguridad emocional con Alicia. Lo intentaba, cuánto se esforzaba en ello, tanto que dudaba en que fuera algo natural, en que era algo que tenía que pasar, pero realmente lo estaba intentando. El solo hecho de pensar en que James estaba con alguien más no lo dejaba pensar con claridad, sólo podía reaccionar violentamente.

 

“Perdona. También te extraño. No sé qué me pasó”. Algo dentro de él se empezaba a ablandar y su molestia cedía. James le podía, no era ninguna novedad.

 

“Me alegra que todavía te pongas celoso por mí”. James lo hacía sonreír a la distancia, oh, sí.

 

“Tonto”.

 

“¿Por qué me evitas? Cuando desapareces así…duele”. Ese mensaje había tardado más que los anteriores, como si el escocés hubiese pensado detenidamente esas palabras.

 

“Vos me dolés, James”.

 

No hubo respuesta del otro lado. Decidió apagar el celular.Ya era suficiente por esa noche, pensó mientras salía del baño. Tenía los pelos alborotados por el nerviosismo y la quijada tiesa. Alicia lo esperaba en su lado de la cama, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho. La joven tuvo el impulso de pedirle explicaciones pero se dio cuenta de que no era lo más sensato en ese momento. Decidió tomar una postura más…diplomática.

 

\- ¿Estás bien?

 

Se dejó caer en la cama con un hondo suspiro, aun con la ropa de calle puesta. Distraídamente, la joven le acariciaba el cabello. Michael la miró desde abajo y hubo entendimiento en ese intercambio de miradas.Los del irlandés estaban vidriosos. La angustia se trasladaba a sus ojos, usualmente brillantes, ahora toda chispa de energía parecía haber sido removida de ellos. Enterró el rostro en el regazo de Alicia, abrazándole las piernas. La joven se conmovió, sintiólos quejidos apenas audibles de Michael sobre su cuerpoy supo que estaba demás en esa situación.

 

***

 

_“Hay que amar mucho a una persona para arriesgarse a padecer._

_Tengo que amarte mucho para ser capaz de padecerte”._

***

Le costó dejar la seguridad de su cama ese día, estaba totalmente desganado, sólo lo hizo porque tenía que cumplir con sus obligaciones como actor. Quiso pensar que los mensajes intercambiados con Michael a la madrugada habían sido un mal sueño, pero cuando leyó el historial en su celular, volvió a sentir esa angustia que le cerraba la garganta.No le pudo contestar, las palabras ya no eran suficientes para expresar disculpas o excusas, para explicar el estado de su relación hoy.

 

Lo construido con Michael durante estos años era un edificio de fundamentos sólidos,con base en su amistad, pero ahora parecía que habría un estrepitoso derrumbe emocional si él no hacía las cosas como correspondía. ¿Qué era “hacer las cosas como correspondía”? Sabía que había faltado a su compromiso con Anne-Marie al estar con su amigo y al enam… Le había fallado a su compañera de años, no había duda sobre ello. Al mismo tiempo, se sentía natural la dinámica que tenía con Michael.La situación simplemente se había dado así, ocurrió, como pasan los desastres naturales, no se pudo predecir ni impedir. Juntos eran una fuerza de la naturaleza, no había duda sobre ello tampoco. Dos de las grandes certezas en su vida secontradecían. Genial, pensó bajo las almohadas.

 

Habían pasado unos días desde aquel intercambio por celular y su estado no había mejorado. Sus compañeros le preguntaban que qué le ocurría, porque su ánimo alicaído se hacía evidente cuando se apagaban las cámaras. Daba respuestas vagas para calmar la preocupación ajena. A nadie pudo contarle la verdad, aunque más de uno lo relacionaba con la ausencia de Michael, si bien no alcanzaban a dimensionar la relación entre los dos hombres.

 

\- ¿Te puedo ayudar con algo, James? - Bryan lo llamó aparte ese día, y le dijo que sea lo que lo tiene así de mal, que lo solucionara, que era su deber cuidar de sus actores.

 

\- No, gracias, Bryan, en serio. Voy a solucionarlo – agregó resuelto al final. Su director lo miró fijamente antes de estrecharlo en un abrazo y marcharse a andar rápidamente.

 

En cuanto llegó a la habitación del hotel, tomó su celular y marcó. Sonaba, sonaba. Quizás estaba ocupado. Cortó. ¿Qué le diría? No había pensado en ello antes de llamarlo. No había pensado mucho, en realidad.

 

Casi se le cae el teléfono cuando notó que lo estaban llamando. El corazón le empezó a latir con más fuerza cuando vio la foto y el número de Michael Fassbender en la pantalla.

 

***

 

\- Hola…James, ¿estás? – inquirió, ante el silencio prolongado del otro lado. Se le antojó tan grave su voz, la disfruto por unos segundos.

 

\- Sí... sí. Hola, Michael. ¿Cómo estás? – se incorporó en el sillón, tenso. Una calidez lo empezaba a llenar desde el ombligo en cuanto lo escuchó. La respuesta de su amigo tardó esta vez. Estaba por volver a preguntar cuando la frase, tajante, llegó a sus oídos.

 

\- Alicia cortó conmigo.

 

Una torrentada de emociones le golpeó el cuerpo, haciéndolo caer sobre los almohadones del sillón. Emoción, tristeza, esperanza, preocupación, empatía, am… todo junto se arremolinó en su cuerpo, tenía tantas cosas para decirle, pero primero lo primero:

 

\- ¿Dónde estás?

 

\- Vení, James… por favor.

 

***

 

Era una costa de algún lugar tropical, de esos que no conocen el frío ni las tardesnubladas. El día estaba tan diferente a su interior, luminoso y prometedor. Nadie sabía que él se encontraba allí, ni siquiera su representante; paseaba camuflado con gorra y anteojos oscuros. Se sentó en la arena cálida, cosquilleaba bajo el contacto de su piel. Habían calculado que el vuelo de James llegaría por la noche, tendría tiempo de pensar qué decirle y de…

 

\- Eh, Fassbender - una voz lo llamó desde unos metros. Supo de quién era inmediatamente.

 

A pesar de ser uno de los lugares más bellos del planeta, la isla siempre daba la impresión de soledad, de tranquilidad, no de congestionamiento de turistas. Éste era uno de esos momentos, donde no se veía personas alrededor. Levantó el brazo, a modo de saludo. Ya sonreía, de pura dicha ante la aparición.

 

James se acercaba descalzo, con unas zapatillas livianas en las manos, unos pantalones pegados a sus piernas y una camiseta de mangas cortas, de colores claros. Traía los anteojos oscuros puestos y una sonrisa formada por sus preciosos labios rojos, pensó Michael.

 

\- James… – terminó de decir el nombre de su amigo sobre su oreja, mientras se estrechaban en un sentido abrazo. Cerraron los ojos para retener cada sensación de tan ansiado encuentro, sus cabezas ladeadas ligeramente para encajar en el cuello del otro. El escocés lo estrechaba por el torso firme, sintiendo sus costillas, mientras que Michael lo sostenía por la cintura, sus manos envueltas alrededor de su espalda.

 

Michael olía salado, mezclado con sutiles aromas amaderados. Para James, olía a vértigo, mientras que él todavía estaba fresco, olía a recién bañado, a suave jabón. El irlandés tuvo intensos deseos de lamerle el cuello y mordérselo. En cambio, sólo dejó un beso imperceptible debajo de la oreja de James, quien río ante la cosquilla y se separó para poder mirarlo.

 

Se sacó los anteojos e hizo lo mismo con los de James. Con el pulgar de la otra mano delineó la sien, la mejilla y el contorno de los labios rojizos de su amigo. Miraba intensamente el recorrido de su dedo, como si fuese la primera vez que observara su rostro. James escudriñaba en los ojos que hoy parecían verdes, sus pupilas dilatadas por la luz del sol.Podía leer en ellos una mezcla difusa de sentimientos. Quería tanto saber qué estaba pensando, qué pensaba respecto a ellos dos ahora que estaba solo.

 

\- Me alegro de que estés acá – Michael miró hacia abajo al terminar de agradecerle. Aflojó el agarre y dio un suspiro.

 

\- Claro, me necesitabas. Yo haría lo que fuese por vos, iría a donde sea - James le tomó los brazos e hizo que se sentaran a la sombra de una palmera, mirando hacia el océano - ¿Qué pasó? ¿Cómo estás?

 

\- Lo que te dije, Alicia cortó conmigo – soltó con molestia en su voz -. No lo vi venir, estábamos bien, muy bien, de hecho.

 

“Sí, los vi en la Fórmula 1”, pensó James agriamente. Pero no era el momento para celarlo, sino para apoyarlo y esperanzarse con algo nuevo y prometedor. Giró a mirar a Michael, quien tenía la vista perdida en el agua cristalina. Se detuvo en las arrugas de sus ojos, las pecas desparramadas por su piel, la incipiente barba colorada. Era perfecto, adoraba observarlo cuando Michael no lo veía, sentía más libertad para grabarse sus rasgos.Sus cuerpos buscaron la cercanía y sus brazos se presionaron casualmente, como solían hacer.

 

\- ¿Por qué decidió cortar? ¿Te lo dijo? – preguntó. El irlandés no parecía estar especialmente  comunicativo esa tarde. No tenía que insistir tanto para que hablara, usualmente las conversaciones fluían dinámicamente.

 

Michael pensó la respuesta. Alicia se lo había dicho sin palabras, sólo con una mirada profunda ante el cuestionamiento de su novio/ex-novio de por qué cortaban. Ahora la presencia de James hacía las cosas más difíciles, pero fue al primero a quien pensó llamar, era su mejor amigo después de todo.

 

\- Creo que no pudo soportar la situación – dijo finalmente. La desilusión se coló por su tono de voz, lo que confundió a James. Sabía del cariño genuino de Michael por Alicia, pero también creía que la tristeza daría paso a las posibilidades de estar con él plenamente, que por eso lo había buscado, para dar el siguiente paso, siempre dirigido hacia James. Una idea se hacía lugar peligrosamente en su mente: que había sido un iluso.

 

\- ¿Decís que cortaron por mí? – dijo infantilmente, con ironía en su voz. Esta vez Michael se giró a observarlo rápidamente. La seriedad en su rostro le indicó que había equivocado la pregunta.

 

\- Digo que no todos pueden soportar una situación como esta – con sus manos indicó el espacio entre él y James -. Creía que no me quería lo suficiente pero también pienso que he sido injusto con ella y con todas, en realidad. Poniendo condiciones en las relaciones, poniéndolas a prueba. No se merecían que les hiciera eso – terminó con pesadez -. Lo mejor es que esté solo – se agarró de la cabeza y la hundió entre sus rodillas.

 

James, instintivamente, posó una mano sobre su espalda flexionada, tratando de aliviarlo, bajando y subiendo pausadamente. Un escalofrío lo recorrió ante las palabras de Michael, algo parecido al miedo le hizo abrir los ojos, impresionado. ¿Acaso eso lo incluía a él? ¿O sólo a las mujeres que Michael conocía en los sets y con quienes intentaba tener una relación “normal”, aun cuando desde el comienzo ellas sabían que era de a tres?

 

De todos modos, sus sentidos le indicaban que debía protegerlo y confortarlo ante cualquier situación. Lo abrazó por detrás, mientras sentía cómo Michael lloraba quedamente, porque sabía que estaba llorando, aun cuando no pudiera ver ni escuchar su llanto.

 

\- Les hice mal, les hice mal a todos – dijo, hipando. A James se le estrechó el corazón al escucharlo.

 

\- No, Mike, no. Mirame, mirame… - lo tomó por la barbilla, obligándolo a verlo a los ojos, se sentó delante de él. Los de Michael estaban rojos, aunque ya no le caían lágrimas -. Ellas lo decidieron por su cuenta, somos adultos, sabemos lo que hacemos, si decidimos estar con alguien a pesar de las condiciones es porque queremos, nadie nos obliga – no sabía si hablaba por las ex-novias de Michael o por él mismo, de todos modos, había honestidad en sus palabras -. Sos el hombre más gentil que he conocido. No les hiciste mal, sólo ocurrió, no querías que todo esto pasara. Mira, Mike, con todas te llevas bien, porque saben lo bueno que sos, te conocen. Si no, te despreciarían. No te atormentes más, por favor.

 

Lo tomó por debajo de las axilas y lo envolvió con fuerza, remarcando sus palabras con laacción. Michael se dejó hacer, se sentía como un niño repentinamente, protegido por el cuerpo de James. Apoyó la cabeza en el pecho de su amigo, sintió los golpes del corazón de James, tal como el suyo. Susurró un “gracias”.

 

\- No, sólo estoy diciendo la verdad. Sos tan noble que te culpas de los sentimientos y decisiones ajenas. Ay, Mike, sos perfecto –dijo lo último en un suspiro, sobre la cabellera desordenada de su amigo.

 

\- Soy perfecto cuando estás conmigo – se incorporó apenas. Los amigos estaban hincados en la arena, tan cerca que podían respirar el aliento del otro. Ni los destellos anaranjados de la puesta del sol a espaldas de James le parecieron tan maravillosos como la visión de su amigo dedicándole toda su atención. Pudo esbozar una sonrisa y presionar sus labios contra los de James, un suave gesto que lo hizo inclinarse hacia adelante, apoyando las palmas en la arena tibia. Aún tenía rastros salados en su rostro, el escocés le acarició la mejilla, aceptándolos.

 

Luego de unos segundos, apoyó su frente contra la de James, más sosegado.

 

\- Vamos, debes tener hambre. Me acabo de dar cuenta que no como nada desde el desayuno – dijo, tomándose el estómago sobre la remera. James lo miró con una sonrisa en su cara y asintió -. Tengo una de las cabañas, se ve toda la playa, es fabuloso. ¿Dónde estás parando?

 

\- De hecho, dejé mi maleta en la recepción de un hotel acá cerca. Acabo de bajar del avión, quería verte primero. Sabía que estarías afuera, no encerrado adentro. Me tomó casi una hora encontrarte – Michael lo tomó de la cintura mientras hablaba, en un movimiento familiar. James soltó una risa y devolvió elademán. La calidez de Michael alejó sus pensamientos enredados.

 

\- ¿Querés quedarte conmigo?

 

\- Claro – contestó volteando a verlo, para que Michael viese la alegría ante la propuesta.

 

\- Bueno, te prepararé la cena entonces.

 

***

 

Arreglaron que James vaya a buscar sus pertenencias al hotel. Allí,el personal lamentó que no pueda quedarse en las instalaciones, el escocés prometió volver en otra ocasión y accedió a firmar unos autógrafos en el hall del hotel. Pidió discreción en cuanto a su presencia en la isla. Lo último que necesitaba es que Anne-Marie o alguien más se entere que había escapado del set de filmación de X-Men por unos días para verse con Michael. ¿Cómo podría explicar ese viaje? En Montreal, Bryan sabía que estaba tomándose unos días para solucionar lo que sea que estaba afectando su ánimo. En realidad, no estaba seguro si había llegado a ese lugar paradisíaco a arreglar su relación con Michael o sólo a verlo y ayudarlo con la separación. Qué ironía, pensó, mientras esperaba que su amigo le abriera la puerta de la cabaña que había alquilado.

 

Era un espacio con grandes ventanas, que permitía entrar la luz del día. Ahora, había anochecido, por lo que las largas cortinas claras estaban corridas. Tenía una sala con cómodos muebles de caña, un comedor con una mesa redonda y un amplio jardín en la parte de adelante y detrás, con una hamaca de tela entre dos palmeras. Supo que había un primer piso, por la escalera. Seguramente llevaría a los dormitorios. Sonrió de anticipación.

 

\- Huele rico – dijo mientras ingresaba a la vivienda, detrás de Michael, quien llevaba unas bermudas y una remera de mangas cortas, ambas oscuras. Traía ojotas y un aire relajado tan particular en él. Recorrió con hambre su esbelta figura, especialmente el lugar donde la remera hacía pliegues en la parte baja de su espalda. Su belleza no dejaba de asombrarlo. Dios, lo extrañaba demasiado.

 

\- Estoy preparando un pescado que conseguí esta mañana, se lo compré a unos pescadores que estaban metidos en el agua. Espero que te guste – agregó con una sonrisa que entibió el pecho de James. Michael parecía más calmado, como si nada malo hubiese pasado. Pensó que su presencia funcionaba como un bálsamo y eso infló su lastimado ego.

 

***

 

\- Te pido disculpas.

 

\- ¿Por qué?

 

\- Por los mensajes de la última vez. Fui…un estúpido. Obviamente no hay nada entre vos y Nick – lo miró y agregó divertido -: No es tu tipo. Es más chico que vos.

 

Habían cenado rodeados de un reconfortante ambiente que ambos disfrutaron. Michael quiso saber cómo seguían las filmaciones de la película y James le contó detalladamente, todo con tal de que no volvieran a hablar de Alicia.Los platos ya estaban recogidos, entre los dos habían ordenado y limpiado la cocina. Ahora estaban desparramados en el sillón de la sala, mientras compartían un bol de frutas tropicales, propias de la isla.

 

\- ¡Ja! ¿Cómo sabés cuál es mi tipo? Antes de vos, yo no estuve con ningún otro hombre, así que no sé cuál es mi tipo todavía. Además, Nick es un joven interesante. Estar con él me da energías y… - Michael le golpeó con fuerza contenida el brazo y los ojos de James se achicaron al largar una carcajada.

 

\- Tonto.

 

\- Vos sos el tonto.

 

\- Coincidamos en que los dos lo somos.

 

\- Bien…aunque vos lo sos más – agregó bajito y con un animado brillo en los ojos. Le divertía tanto pelear así con Michael. Sabía que no eran peleas verdaderas, sólo intercambios entre dos amigos que se conocen demasiado bien. Ahora, los amigos que eran amantes sí peleaban -. Leí en internet que nos llaman McHoult, ¿sabes? Cómo se las ingenian para combinar nuestros nombre – río -. Creo que nuestras fanáticas se están imaginando cosas. Sabes que se dan cuenta de nuestra distancia, ¿no? – agregó tentativamente. Había querido tocar ese tema desde hace mucho tiempo y ahora el aislamiento del lugar paradisíaco le daba un aura de confinamiento y de seguridad, como si pudieran hacer lo que en el resto del mundo no podían -. Yo me doy cuenta…

 

Automáticamente Michael se tensó, se removió incómodo debajo de James. Estaban echados en el sillón, el escocés apoyado en el pecho de su amigo. Tragó pesadamente el último bocado de fruta.

 

\- También me quiero disculpar por eso – James se giró y lo miró, sorprendido. Michael siguió ante el silencio del escocés. No encontraba palabras amables así que lo dijo tal como lo sentía -: Me alejé de vos porque…me hacés mal, James.

 

\- ¿Yo te hago mal? – la voz se le agudizó levemente. Lo sabía, lo sabía, y ahora que Michael finalmente se lo había dicho, la verdad le dolía y le llegaba como un hecho ineludible y molesto, a partes iguales.

 

El irlandés lo atravesaba con sus ojostristes. Ahora de noche se le antojaron azules y penosos. El silencio se instaló entre ellos, como única respuesta posible. La realidad estaba allí, atrapada en la garganta de cada uno.

 

\- Me alejé porque me hacía, me hace mal ser parte de tu vida…y no serlo como quiero serlo de verdad… quiero ser… quiero ser todo…

 

\- Pero lo sos, Mike… - susurró, con la sinceridad pintada en sus ojos. Los abrió muy grandes, a Michael le parecieron más celestes y hondos.

 

\- No, déjame terminar. Tengo que decirlo – le hablaba resuelto, como si hace mucho que viniera pensándolo, pero no por ello le era menos difícil -. Lo que tenemos… quiero más, pero sé que no me lo podes dar. Sé muy bien cuál es tu situación y no te puedo pedir que la cambies, jamás lo hice, no podría – James tragó y le estudió el rostro, tieso e infinitamente triste -. Pero… siempre hay un pero… quiero más, ¿está mal? Creo que no está mal, creo que me merezco más – James estaba de acuerdo con todo lo que decía perono veía posibilidades -. He estado con mujeres y con otros hombres, he tenido novias y con nadie me he sentido como con vos, James, eso es real – su expresión se ablandó, casi sonreía -. Tampoco perdí el tiempo, conocí personas que me hicieron feliz pero salen y entran de mi vida. En cambio, vos seguís aquí –se tocó el costado izquierdo del pecho con el dedoíndice-. Quiero que sigas siendo parte de mi vida pero quiero más – guardó silencio, expectante.

 

\- Tenés razón, todo lo que dijiste es verdad. Te mereces tanto amor como el que das. A mí me das amor, y creo que yo también – Michael asintió, con los ojos fijos en el rostro de James -. También quiero seguir siendo parte de tu vida, no me pienso sin vos. Al igual que no me pienso sin mi familia – agregó despacio, mirando hacia un punto en la alfombra, sin poder sostenerle la mirada.

 

Pasaron más minutos en silencio, hasta que Michael preguntó, ceñudo:

 

\- ¿Eso qué quiere decir? James, no vas a ser como tu padre…

 

James abrió la boca para decir algo pero sólo pudo hundir su cara en laclavícula de Michael. Su amigo lo estrechó en un firme abrazo y el toque cálido lo hizo sentir vulnerable, sabía que podía abandonarse sin sentir miedo en sus brazos. No lo dejaría caer, ni siquiera en el pozo desus propios problemas emocionales.

 

Miedo, era lo que dirigía sus actos. Miedo de que su familia se quiebre, de que su hijo lo odie y crezca siendo inseguro, como a él mismo le pasó. Miedo de que Anne-Marie lo odie y no pueda superarlo. Miedo de que los demás piensen al admitir el am… sus sentimientos por Michael. Miedo de lo que piensen quienes lo contratan. Miedo de lo que pasaría si se arriesgaba a vivir su am… lo que sentía por Michael. Miedo de decir la palabra prohibida, la que haría todo más irremediablemente real, irreversible. Miedo de sí mismo. Miedo de ser feliz.

 

Lloró, mojando la tela de la remera de Michael. Su amigo lo aliviaba con movimientos sobre su espalda, tal como él lo había hecho a la tarde. “Shh, todo va a estar bien, las cosas se van a arreglar”, le susurró cerca de la oreja.

 

\- Nosotros tenemos que arreglar las cosas, Mike – alzó la vista y dio un suspiro. Michael estudió su expresión.

 

\- ¿Cómo?

 

\- No lo sé.

 

\- James… no me hace bien estar lejos de vos tampoco. Sufro, me duele el cuerpo de no tenerte cerca, de no amanecer a tu lado, de no decirnos buenas noches todos los días antes de acostarnos, de no preparar el desayuno juntos, de no leer el guion de nuestra siguiente película en el sofá, juntos. Quiero hacer todo con vos, hasta la fila en el banco, todo… – James río ante lo último, no supo de dónde le salió el sonido pero Michael lo lograba, en él conseguía cosas positivas.

 

Lo miró y en sus ojos encontró escrito un _Yo también_.

 

\- …pero no puedo darte todo lo que querés, lo que ambos queremos. Tener mi familia implica eso. Yo… no quiero renunciar a ella.

 

\- No lo tenés que hacer. No quiero que hagas eso, por Dios – se tomó de la cabeza, cansado.

 

\- No veo otra forma.

 

\- ¿Y si buscamos otra forma, juntos?

 

\- Y mientras la encontramos, ¿qué hacemos?

 

\- Disfrutar el tiempo que tenemos juntos, como ahora – le sonrió, de esa forma tan encantadora que lo dejaba sin habla.James sólo podía admirar laperfecta línea de su quijada y sentirse afortunado por tenerlo al lado, aun cuando creía que no había hecho lo suficiente para merecerlo.

 

\- Sos mucho para mí, Mike –lo abrazó, girándose,todavía sentado entre sus piernas. Con su fuerte agarre, buscaba transmitirle que era lo más importante para él y que no lo dejaría, aun cuando hubiese incertidumbre respecto al futuro de su relación.

 

Michael sentía todo eso y más en ese contacto cálido y firme. Sabía de los miedos de James, como si fuesen los propios.

 

\- ¿Nosotros estamos bien?

 

\- Claro que estamos bien – buscó algún rastro de duda en la voz de Michael, pero no lo halló. Podía interpretar sus gestos, sus miradas, las formas de arrugar los ojos o los labios, la postura, la forma de respirar. Sólo encontró sinceridad en su declaración.

 

\- ¿Cuántos días tenemos?

 

\- Dos, tres a lo mucho. No nos podemos perder por tanto tiempo. Te deben estar esperando en Montreal y no podemos llegar juntos a San Diego. Tengo que pasar por casa primero.

 

\- Es verdad, el Comic Con es el fin de semana. Todos están ansiosos por ir, ver la gente con sus trajes. Me gustaría ir disfrazado también, así nadie me reconoce.

 

\- ¿De qué irías? Tendrías que ir del Profesor X, obviamente – le tocó la pelada con afecto, elevando los extremos de sus labios en una suave sonrisa. James cerró los ojos, un ruidito de gusto se formó en su garganta, casi un ronroneo -. O del Sr. Tumnus, con tu bufanda roja haciendo juego.

 

\- ¿Haciendo juego con qué?

 

\- Con tu boca, obviamente – vio cómo James se ruborizaba. Lo enternecían esos momentos, como si recién se conocieran.

 

\- Tonto – masculló -. Iría como Darth Vader, así nadie se da cuenta que soy yo. Mucha gente no me reconoce así, ¿sabes? Eso me gusta.

 

\- Te está creciendo el pelo igual. Extraño tironearte de tu pelo – dijo con una voz más grave de lo usual y mirándolo profundamente. Hasta la temperatura de su cuerpo parecía haber aumentado.

 

James distinguió su tono cargado de emoción contenida y comenzó a rozarle aleatoriamente la piel de los brazos, donde se formaban los bíceps. Michael suspiró al hundir su nariz en el cuello de su amigo, pudo hincar sus dientes finalmente en la piel que se le hacía tan apetitosa. Se ganó una sucesión de gemidos por parte del escocés. Tomó un lóbulo y lo chupó con ganas, sabía que era una de las debilidades de James, mientras colaba sus manos por debajo de la ropa, buscando abarcar la suave extensión con ellas. Su amigo terminó de sentarse a horcadas sobre su regazo, una pierna a cada costado.

 

Adoraba que tomara la iniciativa cuando estaban juntos. Adoraba cómo se transformaba su rostro antes de venirse. Adoraba la forma en quesus pestañas descansaban sobre la piel al cerrar los ojos. Adoraba sus besos cortos y suaves antes de darle uno largo y húmedo, justo antes de empezar a hacer el amor. Se preguntó si había algo que no adorara en James.Supo entonces que lo amaba, quizás demasiado.

 

***

 

_“No hay nada que temer. He tocado fondo. No puedo caer más bajo que tu corazón”._

 

***

 

\- Me dijo que podíamos seguir siendo amigos.

 

\- ¿Qué? – preguntó, había escuchado bien pero no conectaba la frase con lo que venían hablando.

 

\- Alicia. Me dijo que podíamos seguir siendo amigos. Fue muy comprensiva conmigo. Quizás nos crucemos en San Diego… también tiene que ir.

 

Celos. Celos irracionales le entumecieron la cara. Michael estaba de espaldas, no vio el marcado cambio. Él seguía recorriendo la línea de su cadera, abstraído por el brillo de la piel que le daba el sudor de las sesiones nocturnas de sexo. No podía quitarle las manos de encima, Michael era magnético para él, sin remedio se adhería a su tacto. En respuesta, lo tomó posesivamente de la pelvis para apoyarlo contra su entrepierna.

 

\- Ya no quiero seguir escuchándote hablar de Alicia, ni de nadie más – dijo bajo en su oído, los dientes rozando la piel. Michael parpadeó, sorprendido. La voz grave del escocés, con el acento marcado, le indicó que hablaba en serio, rayando en el fastidio, no, quizás enojo.

 

\- ¿Qué vas a hacer para callarme? – miró por encima de su hombro, pudo adivinar la ceja izquierda de James levantada y la expresión de incredulidad.Hizo para atrás su trasero provocativamente, alentando las ideas del escocés.

 

\- Darle mejor uso a tu boca. Vení, de esta no te escapas.

 

Le encantaba ese James fuerte y decidido, tan distinto al James taciturno. Se sentó en su pecho, de manera que Michael tenía un primer plano del pene de su amigo, apenas erguido, claramente hacía falta algo de colaboración para se torne totalmente duro. Un brillo perverso se había instalado en los ojos claros, entre los labiosentreabiertos asomaba la traviesa lengua, tan colorada como su boca. Michael quiso morderla, chuparla, comérsela. Se sentía caníbal cuando se trataba de James. Supo por segunda vez en esos díasque no podía manejar lo que le pasaba con él y eso lo asustaba y lo emocionaba en igual medida.

 

El escocés dejó caer su peso hacia adelante, apoyando sus manos en la pared del dormitorio de la cabaña donde ahora los dos se estaban hospedando. Ver cómo su miembro desaparecía y volvía a salir de la boca de Michael era un espectáculo irreal que lo tenía absolutamente extasiado.

 

\- Mike, sos tan… - se mordió los labios para no dejar escapar esas palabras que le hacían cosquillas en el paladar, urgiendo por salir. Simplemente se abandonó a las sensaciones que su amigo originaba con el movimiento de su lengua y a los ruidos de succión que llenaban el cuarto, mientras sentía unos dedos húmedos haciendo una deliciosa presión en su trasero.

 

***

 

Durante la última tarde en la isla, se quedaron descansando en la hamaca de tela que estaba entre dos palmeras. Vieron cómo el sol pasaba de brillar en todo su esplendor a ocultarse detrás de unas montañas de una isla vecina. James se había dormido sobre el pecho de Michael en algún momento antes del atardecer. Se había adormecido por el suave toque de su amigo sobre su abdomen, sus dedos haciendo círculos en la piel.

 

El irlandés tarareaba una canción que había escuchado en el aeropuerto hace unos días y luego en la radio. Movía suavemente el pie derecho siguiendo el ritmo, mientras pensaba en lo perfecto que sería todo si pudieran seguir su vida así: juntos, en un lugar paradisíaco, tranquilos, James sobre su pecho, en paz, y él tarareando una canción que no se podía sacar de la cabeza, feliz.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Qué les pareció? El tercer capítulo tardó pero llegó. Espero que les haya gustado.  
> En el cuarto vamos a ver qué pasó en el fin de semana del Comic Con, cuando nos dieron tanto. Amo este par *.*  
> Las frases en cursiva son de Marguerite Yourcenar, de su libro "Fuegos".  
> Gracias por leer.  
> Saludos!


End file.
